This invention relates generally to systems and apparatus for embalming, dissecting, and conducting autopsies on cadavers, and more particularly to a cadaver preparation station wherein noxious fumes and fluids are efficiently removed, the requirement of physically moving a cadaver is minimized, and chemicals used in the embalming process can be delivered from bulk containers, thereby reducing costs and increasing convenience to the physician, embalmer, or operator.
In addition to over 180 departments of anatomy in medical, dental, and osteopathic schools in the United States and Canada, hundreds of medical examiner's laboratories in the larger American cities, numerous hospital pathology laboratories and funeral homes practice embalming and other procedures on thousands of cadavers each year. The systems which are currently in use for these purposes suffer from a variety of drawbacks which tend to make performance of the various procedures stated herein to be onerous and disagreeable.
In the present state of the art, the methods of anatomical embalming generally require several physical movements of the cadaver. Usually, upon receipt, the body is placed on a tray in a multi-cadaver refrigeration unit. In order to perform the embalming procedure the cadaver is moved to a cart, and then transported to an embalming table. Generally, the embalming table is stationary.
After completion of the embalming procedure, the cadaver is then placed back onto the cart, wrapped, and moved onto a tray in general storage racks. Thus, several movements and tray changes are required to achieve an embalming of a cadaver using known equipment and methods.
The embalming fluids which are used during the procedure are typically packaged in 16 ounce bottles. The operator selects the appropriate combination of embalming fluids and dilutes them to the desired concentration in the reservoir of an embalming machine. Clearly, this known method is costly, time-consuming, and inefficient for large-scale operations. Significant reductions in costs and time consumed could be realized with the use of premixed chemicals which can be purchased in bulk, such as in 55 gallon drums.
A major concern with known embalming stations is that the operator is exposed to a considerable accumulation of dangerous and potentially carcinogenic formaldehyde vapors. A particularly high concentration of such vapors is usually present in the vicinity of the cadaver since almost all embalming fluids necessarily contain this chemical. However, as is well known, the operator must perform the required work in close proximity to the cadaver.
Much of the accumulated formaldehyde vapor results from drainage of excess embalming fluid from the cadaver itself which generally flows onto the embalming table. The method which is generally employed to dispel this leakage involves the placement of flexible rinse tubing around the cadaver. Sometimes the tubing is anchored, and may be terminated in shaped metallic tubes which direct an outflow flush of water. In addition, overhead air exhaust systems may be provided to remove the excess formaldehyde vapors from the atmosphere.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a safer, easier and more economical system for handling anatomical material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for embalming cadavers which is suitable for anatomical education purposes.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a preparation station wherein noxious fumes, particularly formaldehyde fumes, are removed.
It is a major object of this invention to provide a preparation station wherein the process of removing fumes generated during the embalming process does not subject the operator to such fumes.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide an embalming system wherein water flush facilities are readily available to the operator.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a preparation station wherein excess embalming fluids are rapidly and efficiently removed from the work area during the embalming process.
It is additionally another object of this invention to provide a station suitable for conducting dissections, and/or autopsies where a continuous fluid flush is provided.
It is another object of this invention to provide a preparation station wherein a newly received cadaver need not be removed from its original tray during the course of its preparation.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system wherein the need to move a body during embalming is eliminated.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a preparation station system wherein a receiving tray also serves as a storage tray for a cadaver.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a system for preparing cadavers wherein there is no need to move the cadaver from its receiving tray until it is to be dissected.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an embalming system wherein premixed embalming chemicals are delivered from bulk storage to the embalming work area, thereby affording economy and convenience.